


Ząb

by MySweetSui



Series: Anielskie przedszkole [2]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, aniołowie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Fylfaem obie emba! - oświadczył zachwycony Archanioł Michael.





	Ząb

Kiedy Wielki Archont nakazał jej opiekować się najmłodszymi stworzeniami Jasności Alistarea była trochę przerażona. Słyszała bowiem o żywiołowych młodziutkich Archaniołach i nie były to pochlebne słowa. Poznawszy jednak gromadkę małych chłopców, pełną indywiduów, których nie spodziewała się wśród tak doskonałych dotychczas tworów Jasności, pokochała każdego z nich, co do jednego. Może właśnie dlatego, że byli tak niesamowicie różni.

Lucyfer i Samael, niemal jak syjamscy bliźniacy, ustawiający i burzący na zmianę twierdze z klocków i żołnierzyków, dyskutujący nad taktyką. Razjel samotnie siedzący w kącie, uczący się odczytywać litery z wielkich ksiąg, zdecydowanie zbyt poważnych dla ledwie sześcioletniego chłopca, jeżdżący po sali w zabawkowym rydwanie Uriel i goniący go Sariel, wykrzykujący coś o zachowaniu spokoju i powagi, Fanuel i Rafael wśród pluszowych zabawek urządzający szpital dla misiów z troskliwością, jakiej Alistarea do tej chwili nie widziała jeszcze u nikogo. Azazel, Belial i Mefisto budujący fort z poduszek i walczący z wrzaskiem na wielkie piankowe kije.

Cała gromadka przyszłych sług Jasności, każdy przeznaczony do rzeczy wielkich, ukochani synowie Jasności. Cała… prawie cała.

Opiekunka z przestrachem przesuwała wzrokiem po sali zabaw. Kogoś brakowało.

\- Michael? - zawołała, ale szafranowej główki i szmaragdowych skrzydeł młodego anioła nie dostrzegała ani wśród jego braci, ani wśród zabawek.

Podnosiła się właśnie ze swego siedziska, kiedy chłopak wyrósł przed nią jak spod ziemi. Po buzi spływała mu krew. Serce w Skrzydlatej stanęło. Zawiodła! Powierzonemu jej pieczy dziecku stała się poważna krzywda!

Świeża czerwona posoka spływała po policzkach i brodzie przyszłego rycerza Jasności, kapała na białą szatę na pierś Archanioła. Alistarea oddychała płytko, urywanie, nie mogą oderwać oczu od krwawych kropli. Nie bała się o karę, która była według jej mniemania słuszna za niedopełnienie obowiązków, serce krajało się na widok cierpiącego dziecięcia… Chwila, cierpiącego?

Na pokrytej krwią buzi Michała gościł szeroki uśmiech. Krew na zębach wyglądała drastycznie, przerażająco. Dziecko z pewnością było według opiekunki w głębokim szoku, skoro potrafiło śmiać się w obliczu _tragedii._

\- Fylfaem obie emba! - oświadczył zachwycony Archanioł Michael, ten któremu na imię było _któż jak Bóg_ , przyszły Pan Zastępów, Książę Niebieskiej Armii, z dumą prezentując opiekunce trzymaną w zakrwawionych palcach jedną z górnych jedynek. Między mlecznymi zębami młodziutkiego archanioła widniała wyraźna szczerba.

 


End file.
